The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions, and particularly pharmaceutical compositions incorporating compounds that are capable of affecting nicotinic cholinergic receptors. More particularly, the present invention relates to compounds capable of activating nicotinic cholinergic receptors, for example, as agonists of specific nicotinic receptor subtypes. The present invention also relates to methods for treating a wide variety of conditions and disorders, and particularly conditions and disorders associated with dysfunction of the central and autonomic nervous systems.
Nicotine has been proposed to have a number of pharmacological effects. See, for example, Pullan et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 330:811-815 (1994). Certain of those effects may be related to effects upon neurotransmitter release. See for example, Sjak-shie et al., Brain Res. 624:295 (1993), where neuroprotective effects of nicotine are proposed. Release of acetylcholine and dopamine by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Rowell et al., J. Neurochem. 43:1593 (1984); Rapier et al., J. Neurochem. 50:1123 (1988); Sandor et al., Brain Res. 567:313 (1991) and Vizi, Br. J. Pharmacol. 47:765 (1973). Release of norepinephrine by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Hall et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 21:1829 (1972). Release of serotonin by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Hery et al., Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn. Ther. 296:91 (1977). Release of glutamate by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Toth et al., Neurochem Res. 17:265 (1992). In addition, nicotine reportedly potentiates the pharmacological behavior of certain pharmaceutical compositions used for the treatment of certain disorders. See, Sanberg et al., Pharmacol. Biochem. and Behavior 46:303 (1993); Harsing et al., J. Neurochem. 59:48 (1993) and Hughes, Proceedings from Intl. Symp. Nic. S40 (1994). Furthermore, various other beneficial pharmacological effects of nicotine have been proposed. See, Decina et al., Biol. Psychiatry 28:502 (1990); Wagner et al., Pharmacopsychiatry 21:301 (1988); Pomerleau et al., Addictive Behaviors 9:265 (1984); Onaivi et al., Life Sci. 54(3):193 (1994); Tripathi et al., JPET 221: 91-96 (1982) and Hamon, Trends in Pharmacol. Res. 15:36.
Various nicotinic compounds have been reported as being useful for treating a wide variety of conditions and disorders. See, for example, Williams et al. DNandP 7(4):205-227 (1994), Arneric et al., CNS Drug Rev. 1(1):1-26 (1995), Arneric et al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 5(1):79-100 (1996), Bencherif et al., JPET 279:1413 (1996), Lippiello et al., JPET 279:1422 (1996), Damaj et al., Neuroscience (1997), Holladay et al., J. Med. Chem 40(28): 4169-4194 (1997), Bannon et al., Science 279: 77-80 (1998), PCT WO 94/08992, PCT WO 96/31475, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,140 to Bencherif et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,919 to Dull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,716 to Dull et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,041 to Cosford et al. Nicotinic compounds are reported as being particularly useful for treating a wide variety of Central Nervous System (CNS) disorders.
CNS disorders are a type of neurological disorder. CNS disorders can be drug induced; can be attributed to genetic predisposition, infection or trauma; or can be of unknown etiology. CNS disorders comprise neuropsychiatric disorders, neurological diseases and mental illnesses; and include neurodegenerative diseases, behavioral disorders, cognitive disorders and cognitive affective disorders. There are several CNS disorders whose clinical manifestations have been attributed to CNS dysfunction (i.e., disorders resulting from inappropriate levels of neurotransmitter release, inappropriate properties of neurotransmitter receptors, and/or inappropriate interaction between neurotransmitters and neurotransmitter receptors). Several CNS disorders can be attributed to a cholinergic deficiency, a dopaminergic deficiency, an adrenergic deficiency and/or a serotonergic deficiency. CNS disorders of relatively common occurrence include presenile dementia (early onset Alzheimer""s disease), senile dementia (dementia of the Alzheimer""s type), Parkinsonism including Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s chorea, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, mania, attention deficit disorder, anxiety, dyslexia, schizophrenia and Tourette""s syndrome.
It would be desirable to provide a useful method for the prevention and treatment of a condition or disorder by administering a nicotinic compound to a patient susceptible to or suffering from such a condition or disorder. It would be highly beneficial to provide individuals suffering from certain disorders (e.g., CNS diseases) with interruption of the symptoms of those disorders by the administration of a pharmaceutical composition containing an active ingredient having nicotinic pharmacology and which has a beneficial effect (e.g., upon the functioning of the CNS), but which does not provide any significant associated side effects. It would be highly desirable to provide a pharmaceutical composition incorporating a compound which interacts with nicotinic receptors, such as those which have the potential to affect the functioning of the CNS, but which compound when employed in an amount sufficient to affect the functioning of the CNS, does not significantly affect those receptor subtypes which have the potential to induce undesirable side effects (e.g., appreciable activity at skeletal muscle and ganglia sites).
The present invention relates to aryl substituted amine compounds, and most preferably to aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds. Representative preferred compounds of the present invention include (3E)-N-methyl-4-[3-(5-nitro-6-aminopyridin)yl]-3-buten-1-amine, (3E)-N-methyl-4-[3-(5-(N-benzylcarboxamido)pyridin)yl]-3-buten-1-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[5-(2-aminopyrimidin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-aminopyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-isopropoxy-1-oxopyridin)yl)]-4-penten-2-amine, (3E)-N-methyl-4-(3-(5-isobutoxypyridin)yl)-3-buten-1-amine, (3E)-N-methyl-4-(3-(1-oxopyridin)yl)-3-buten-1-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(1-oxopyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, (3E)-N-methyl-4-(3-(5-ethylthiopyridin)yl)-3-buten-1-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-trifluoromethylpyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-((carboxymethyl)oxy)pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-5-(3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, and (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-hydroxypyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine.
The present invention also relates to methods for synthesizing certain aryl substituted amine compounds, such as the compounds of the present invention. Of particular interest are isolated enamiomeric compounds (i.e., compounds in a substantially pure form, as opposed to racemic mixtures), and methods for synthesizing such enaniomeric compounds in substantially pure form. The present invention also relates to prodrug derivatives of compounds of the present invention.
The present invention also relates to methods for the prevention or treatment of a wide variety of conditions or disorders, and particularly those disorders characterized by dysfunction of nicotinic cholinergic neurotransmission including disorders involving neuromodulation of neurotransmitter release, such as dopamine release. The present invention also relates to methods for the prevention or treatment of disorders, such as central nervous system (CNS) disorders, which are characterized by an alteration in normal neurotransmitter release. The present invention also relates to methods for the treatment of certain conditions (e.g., a method for alleviating pain). The methods involve administering to a subject an effective amount of a compound of the present invention.
The present invention, in another aspect, relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising an effective amount of a compound of the present invention. Such a pharmaceutical composition incorporates a compound which, when employed in effective amounts, has the capability of interacting with relevant nicotinic receptor sites of a subject, and hence has the capability of acting as a therapeutic agent in the prevention or treatment of a wide variety of conditions and disorders, particularly those disorders characterized by an alteration in normal neurotransmitter release. Preferred pharmaceutical compositions comprise compounds of the present invention.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are useful for the prevention and treatment of disorders, such as CNS disorders, which are characterized by an alteration in normal neurotransmitter release. The pharmaceutical compositions provide therapeutic benefit to individuals suffering from such disorders and exhibiting clinical manifestations of such disorders in that the compounds within those compositions, when employed in effective amounts, have the potential to (i) exhibit nicotinic pharmacology and affect relevant nicotinic receptors sites (e.g., act as a pharmacological agonist to activate nicotinic receptors), and (ii) elicit neurotransmitter secretion, and hence prevent and suppress the symptoms associated with those diseases. In addition, the compounds are expected to have the potential to (i) increase the number of nicotinic cholinergic receptors of the brain of the patient, (ii) exhibit neuroprotective effects and (iii) when employed in effective amounts do not cause appreciable adverse side effects (e.g., significant increases in blood pressure and heart rate, significant negative effects upon the gastrointestinal tract, and significant effects upon skeletal muscle). The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are believed to be safe and effective with regards to prevention and treatment of a wide variety of conditions and disorders.
The foregoing and other aspects of the present invention are explained in detail in the detailed description and examples set forth below.
The compounds of the present invention include compounds of the formula: 
where each of X, Xxe2x80x2, Xxe2x80x3, Yxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x3 are individually nitrogen, nitrogen bonded to oxygen (e.g., an N-oxide (Nxe2x80x94O) functionality) or carbon bonded to a substituent species characterized as having a sigma m value greater than 0, often greater than 0. 1, and generally greater than 0.2, and even greater than 0.3; less than 0 and generally less than xe2x88x920.1; or 0; as determined in accordance with Hansch et al., Chem. Rev. 91:165 (1991). Preferably, less than 4, more preferably less than 3, and most preferably 1 or 2 of X, Xxe2x80x2, Xxe2x80x3, Yxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x3 are nitrogen or nitrogen bonded to oxygen. In addition, it is highly preferred that not more than 1 of X, Xxe2x80x2, Xxe2x80x3, Yxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x3 be nitrogen bonded to oxygen; and it is preferred that if one of those species is nitrogen bonded to oxygen, that species is Xxe2x80x3. Typically, Xxe2x80x2 is CH, CBr or CORxe2x80x2. Typcially, X is CH. Most preferably, Xxe2x80x3 is nitrogen. In certain preferred circumstances, both Xxe2x80x2 and Xxe2x80x3 are nitrogen. Typically, Yxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x3 each are carbon bonded to a substituent species, and it is preferred that Yxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x3 both are carbon bonded to a substituent species such as hydrogen. In addition, m is an integer and n is an integer such that the sum of m plus n is 1, 2, 3, 4,5 or 6, preferably is 1, 2, or 3, and most preferably is 2 or 3. It is highly preferred that m is 1 and n is 1. When any of X, Xxe2x80x2, Xxe2x80x3, Yxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x3 are carbon bonded to a substituent species, those substituent species often has a sigma m value between about xe2x88x920.3 and about 0.75, frequently between about 0.25 and about 0.6; and each sigma m value individually can be 0 or not equal to zero.
Bxe2x80x2 is a substituted or unsubstituted two carbon atom bridging species and can be selected from the following: 
Bxe2x80x2 can be saturated or unsaturated (e.g.,with Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3) and can be part of a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl ring (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, etc.). Substituents of Bxe2x80x2 (e.g., either Rxe2x80x2 or Rxe2x80x3) and the associated substituent species of X or Yxe2x80x3 (i.e., when each relevant X and Yxe2x80x3 are carbon atoms bonded to a substituent species), can combine to form a ring structure, such as a 5 or 6 membered ring structure (e.g., cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, substituted heterocyclyl). Typically, in such a circumstance, the substituent species of carbon atom of the bridging species immediately adjacent of aromatic ring combines with X or Yxe2x80x3 to form such a ring. In addition, substituents of Bxe2x80x2, at least one of E, EI, EII and EIII, and the intervening atoms, can combine to form monocyclic ring structures (e.g., cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, or substituted heterocyclyl structurces) or bicyclic ring structures.
E, EI, EII and EIII individually represent hydrogen, alkyl (e.g., straight chain or branched alkyl including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as methyl, ethyl, or isopropyl), substituted alkyl, halo substituted alkyl (e.g., straight chain or branched alkyl including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as trifluoromethyl or trichloromethyl), cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, substituted heterocyclyl, aryl, substituted aryl, alkylaryl, substituted alkylaryl, arylalkyl or substituted arylalkyl; all of E, EI, EII, EIII can be hydrogen, or at least one of E, EI, EII, EIII is non-hydrogen (e.g., alkyl, substituted alkyl, halo substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, substituted heterocyclyl, aryl, substituted aryl, alkylaryl, substituted alkylaryl, arylalkyl or substituted arylalkyl) and the remaining E, EI, EII, EIII are hydrogen; either E and EI or EII and EIII and their associated carbon atom can combine to form a ring structure such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl; either E and EII or EI and EIII and their associated carbon atoms can combine to form a ring structure such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl; Z and ZI individually represent hydrogen or alkyl (e.g., straight chain or branched alkyl including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as methyl, ethyl, or isopropyl), and preferably at least one of Z and ZI is hydrogen, and most preferably Z is hydrogen and ZI is methyl; alternatively Z is hydrogen and ZI represents a ring structure (cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl or alkylaryl), such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, quinuclidinyl, pyridinyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, phenyl, benzyl, thiazolyl or oxazolyl, methylpyridine, ethylpyridine, methylpyrazine or ethylpyrazine (where any of the foregoing can be suitably substituted with at least one substituent group, such as alkyl, alkoxyl, halo, or amino substituents); alternatively Z is hydrogen and ZI is propargyl; alternatively Z, ZI, and the associated nitrogen atom can form a ring structure such as aziridinyl, azetidinyl, pyrollidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, iminothiazolinyl or iminooxazolinyl (optionally substituted with pyridinyl, such as 3-pyridinyl, or pyrimidinyl, such as 5-pyrimidinyl); ZI and EI and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a monocyclic ring structure such as pyrazolyl or isoxazolaminyl; ZI and EIII and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a monocyclic ring structure such as azetidinyl, pyrollidinyl, piperidinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl or piperazinyl or a bicyclic ring structure such as 3-([4.2.0]-2-azabicyclooctyl), 3-([2.2.2]-2-azabicyclooctyl), or 3-([2.2.1]-2-azabicycloheptyl); Z, ZI and EIII and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a bicyclic ring structure such as quinuclidinyl, 2-([2.2.1]-1-azabicycloheptyl), or 2-([3.3.0]-1-azabicyclooctyl), or a tricyclic ring structure such as azaadamantyl; ZI, EII and EIII and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a bicyclic ring structure such as 1-([2.2.1]-2-azabicycloheptyl); Z, ZI, EII and EIII and the associated carbon and nitrogen atoms can combine to form a tricyclic ring structure. In the situation in which Bxe2x80x2 is olefinic and its associated RI substituent combines with X or YI to form a 5 membered heterocyclic aromatic ring (e.g., furan, pyrrole or thiophene), combinations of Z, ZI, E, EI, EII and EIII most preferably do not combine to form a ring structure; that is, in such a situation, Z and ZI most preferably are independently hydrogen or alkyl, and although much less preferred, Z and ZI can combine with the associated nitrogen atom only to form a ring structure. More specifically, X, Xxe2x80x2, Xxe2x80x3, Yxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x3 individually include N, Nxe2x80x94O, or an aromatic carbon atom bearing one of the following substituent species: H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, heterocyclyl, substituted heterocyclyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, alkylaryl, substituted alkylaryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, F, Cl, Br, I, NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, CF3, OH, CN, NO2, C2Rxe2x80x2, SH, SCH3, N3, SO2CH3, ORxe2x80x2, (CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)qORxe2x80x2, Oxe2x80x94(CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)qC2Rxe2x80x2, SRxe2x80x2, C(xe2x95x90O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, NRxe2x80x2C(xe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x3, C(xe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x2, C(xe2x95x90O)ORxe2x80x2, OC(xe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x2, (CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)qOCH2C2Rxe2x80x2, (CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)qC(xe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x2, (CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)qC(CHCH3)ORxe2x80x2, O(CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)qC(xe2x95x90O)ORxe2x80x2, (CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)qC(xe2x95x90O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, (CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3)qNRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, CHxe2x95x90CHRxe2x80x2, OC(xe2x95x90O)NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 and NRxe2x80x2C(xe2x95x90O)ORxe2x80x3 where q is an integer from 1 to 6 and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are individually hydrogen, or alkyl (e.g., C1-C10 alkyl, preferably C1-C5 alkyl, and more preferably methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tertiarybutyl, cycloalkyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or isobutyl), cycloalkyl (e.g., cyclopropyl cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, and adamantyl), a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring wherein the heteroatom of the heterocyclic moiety is separated from any other nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom by at least two carbon atoms (e.g., quinuclidinyl, pyrollidinyl, and piperidinyl), an aromatic group-containing species (e.g., pyridyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, furanyl, phenyl, and benzyl where any of the foregoing can be suitably substituted with at least one substituent group, such as alkyl, alkoxyl, halo, or amino substituents). Other representative aromatic ring systems are set forth in Gibson et al., J. Med. Chem. 39:4065 (1996). Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 can be straight chain or branched alkyl, or Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 and the intervening atoms can combine to form a ring structure (e.g., cyclopropyl cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl or quinuclidinyl). Substituent species to the aromatic carbon atoms previously described for X, Xxe2x80x2, Xxe2x80x3, Yxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x3, when adjacent, can combine to form one or more saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted carbocyclic or heterocyclic rings containing, but not limited to, ether, acetal, ketal, amine, ketone, lactone, lactam, carbamate, or urea functionalities. In addition, it is highly preferred that Yxe2x80x2 is carbon bonded to hydrogen, and it is preferred that X is Cxe2x80x94H. Preferably, E, EI and EII are hydrogen. In one preferred embodiment, n is 1, m is 1 or 2, E, EI and EII each are hydrogen, and EIII is alkyl (e.g., methyl). In another preferred embodiment, n is 1, m is 1 or 2 and E, EI, EII, EIII each are hydrogen. Depending upon the identity and positioning of each individual E, EI, EII and EIII, certain compounds can be optically active. Additionally, compounds of the present invention can have chiral centers within the side chain (e.g., the compound can have an R or S configuration). Depending upon E, EI, EII and EIII, compounds of the present invention have chiral centers, and the present invention relates to racemic mixtures of such compounds as well as enantiomeric compounds. Typically, the selection of n, m, E, EI, EII and EIII is such that up to about 4, and frequently up to 3, and usually 0, 1 or 2, of the substituents designated as E, EI, EII and EIII are non-hydrogen substituents (i.e., substituents such as alkyl or halo-substituted alkyl).
As employed herein, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to straight chain or branched alkyl radicals including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5, such as methyl, ethyl, or isopropyl; xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d refers to alkyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups such as hydroxy, alkoxy, mercapto, aryl, heterocyclo, halo, amino, carboxyl, carbamyl, cyano, and the like; xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to straight chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals including C1-C8, preferably C1-C5 and having at least one carbon-carbon double bond; xe2x80x9csubstituted alkenylxe2x80x9d refers to alkenyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to saturated or unsaturated cyclic ring-containing radicals containing three to eight carbon atoms, preferably three to six carbon atoms; xe2x80x9csubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cycloalkyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to aromatic radicals having six to ten carbon atoms; xe2x80x9csubstituted arylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d refers to alkyl-substituted aryl radicals; xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylarylxe2x80x9d refers to alkylaryl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl-substituted alkyl radicals; xe2x80x9csubstituted arylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to arylalkyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above; xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d refers to saturated or unsaturated cyclic radicals containing one or more heteroatoms (e.g., O, N, S) as part of the ring structure and having two to seven carbon atoms in the ring; and xe2x80x9csubstituted heterocyclylxe2x80x9d refers to heterocyclyl radicals further bearing one or more substituent groups as defined above.
Of particular interest are compounds of the formula: 
where X, Xxe2x80x2, Xxe2x80x3, Yxe2x80x2, Yxe2x80x3, E, EI, Z, ZI, m and Rxe2x80x2 are as defined hereinbefore. The wavy line in the structure indicates that the compound can have the cis (Z) or trans (E) form, preferably the trans (E) form. Preferably, both Rxe2x80x2 are hydrogen, or either or both of Rxe2x80x2 are methyl. Preferably, Z is hydrogen and ZI is hydrogen or methyl. Preferably, m is 1 or 2. Preferably, each E is hydrogen, and preferably each EI is hydrogen or methyl, but most preferably all of E and EI are hydrogen. Preferably, Yxe2x80x3 is carbon bonded to a substituent species, and most preferably, that substituent species is hydrogen, halo, NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 or ORxe2x80x3. Preferably, Xxe2x80x3 is nitrogen or carbon bonded to a substituent species such as NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, NO2 or ORxe2x80x3, but most preferably is nitrogen. Preferably, Xxe2x80x2 is nitrogen, but also preferably is carbon bonded to a substituent species such as hydrogen, Rxe2x80x2, halo, ORxe2x80x2, NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, CN, C2Rxe2x80x2 or CHCHRxe2x80x2. Preferably, X is carbon bonded to a substituent species, such as hydrogen.
Representative compounds of the present invention include (3E)-N-methyl-4-[3-(5-nitro-6-aminopyridin)yl]-3-buten-1-amine, (3E)-N-methyl-4-[3-(5-(N-benzylcarboxamido)pyridin)yl]-3-buten-1-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[5-(2-aminopyrimidin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-aminopyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-isopropoxy-1-oxopyridin)yl)]-4-penten-2-amine, (3E)-N-methyl-4-(3-(5-isobutoxypyridin)yl)-3-buten-1-amine, (3E)-N-methyl-4-(3-(1-oxopyridin)yl)-3-buten-1-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(1-oxopyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, (3E)-N-methyl-4-(3-(5-ethylthiopyridin)yl)-3-buten-1-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-trifluoromethylpyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-((carboxymethyl)oxy)pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-5-(3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine, and (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-hydroxypyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine.
The following compounds also are representative compounds of the present invention: 4-(N-methylamino)-1-(3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl)-1-pentan-1-ol, (2R)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-pyrimidinyl)-4-penten-2-amine, (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-pyrimidinyl)-4-penten-2-amine, (2R)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-[xe2x80x23-(5-methoxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-[[3-(5-methoxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-cyclopentyloxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-cyclohexyloxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-cyanopyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-ethynylpyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-phenylethynylpyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-methoxyphenylethynyl)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-trans-beta-styrylpyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(6-methoxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-phenylpyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-methoxyphenyl)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-hydroxyphenyl)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-fluorophenylpyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenylpyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-phenoxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4B)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-methoxyphenoxy)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-hydroxyphenoxy)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3.(S-(4-fluorophenoxy)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenoxy)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3 xe2x80x2-(5-benzyloxypyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, 4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-methoxybenxyoxy)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, 4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-hydroxybenzyloxy)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, 4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine, and 4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5(3,4-methlenedioxybenzyloxy)pyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine.
Yet other representative compounds of the present invention include the following: (1-methyl-4-(3-pyridyl)but-3-enyl)(3-pyridylmethyl)amine, methyl(1-methyl-4-(2-(prop-2-ynyloxymethyl)pyrimidin-5yl)but-3-enyl)amine and methyl(1-methyl-4-(2-(2-phenylvinyl)pyrimidin-5-yl)but-3-enyl)amine.
The manner in which aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds of the present invention are synthetically produced can vary. Exemplary techniques and procedures for providing compounds of the present invention are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,716 to Dull et al. and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/098,285, filed Jun. 16, 1998, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
(E)-metanicotine-type compounds can be prepared using the techniques set forth by Lxc3x6ffler et al., Chem. Ber., 42, pp. 3431-3438 (1909) and Laforge, J.A.C.S., 50, p. 2477 (1928) from substituted nicotine-type compounds. Certain 6-substituted metanicotine-type compounds can be prepared from the corresponding 6-substituted nicotine-type compounds using the general methods of Acheson et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 2, pp. 579-585 (1980). The requisite precursors for such compounds, 6-substituted nicotine-type compounds, can be synthesized from 6-substituted nicotinic acid esters using the general methods disclosed by Rondahl, Acta Pharm. Suec., 14, pp 113-118 (1977). Preparation of certain 5-substituted metanicotine-type compounds can be accomplished from the corresponding 5-substituted nicotine-type compounds using the general method taught by Acheson et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 2, pp. 579-585 (1980). The 5-halo-substituted nicotine-type compounds (e.g., fluoro- and bromo-substituted nicotine-type compounds) and the 5-amino nicotine-type compounds can be prepared using the general procedures disclosed by Rondahl, Act. Pharm. Suec., 14, pp. 113-118 (1977). The 5-trifluoromethyl nicotine-type compounds can be prepared using the techniques and materials set forth in Ashimori et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 38(9), pp. 2446-2458 (1990) and Rondahl, Acta Pharm. Suec., 14, pp. 113-118 (1977).
Furthermore, preparation of certain metanicotine-type compounds can be accomplished using a palladium catalyzed coupling reaction of an aromatic halide and a terminal olefin containing a protected amine substituent, removal of the protective group to obtain a primary amine, and optional alkylation to provide a secondary or tertiary amine. In particular, certain metanicotine-type compounds can be prepared by subjecting a 3-halo-substituted, 5-substituted pyridine compound or a 5-halo-substituted pyrimidine compound to a palladium catalyzed coupling reaction using an olefin possessing a protected amine functionality (e.g., such an olefin provided by the reaction of a phthalimide salt with 3-halo-1-propene, 4-halo-1-butene, 5-halo-1-pentene or 6-halo-1-hexene). See, Frank et al., J. Org. Chem., 43(15), pp. 2947-2949 (1978) and Malek et al., J. Org. Chem., 47, pp. 5395-5397 (1982). Alternatively, certain metanicotine-type compounds can be prepared by coupling an N-protected, modified amino acid residue, such as 4-(N-methyl-N-tert-butyloxycarbonyl)aminobutyric acid methyl ester, with an aryl lithium compound, as can be derived from a suitable aryl halide and butyl lithium. The resulting N-protected aryl ketone is then chemically reduced to the corresponding alcohol, converted to the alkyl halide, and subsequently dehydrohalogenated to introduce the olefin functionality. Removal of the N-protecting group then affords the desired metanicotine-type compound.
There are a number of different methods for providing (Z)-metanicotine-type compounds. In one method, (Z)-metanicotine-type compounds can be synthesized from nicotine-type compounds as a mixture of E and Z isomers; and the (Z)-metanicotine-type compounds can then be separated by chromatography using the types of techniques disclosed by Sprouse et al., Abstracts of Papers, p. 32, Coresta/TCRC Joint Conference (1972). In another method, metanicotine-type compounds can be prepared by the controlled hydrogenation of the corresponding acetylenic compound (e.g., an N-methyl-4-(3-pyridinyl)-3-butyn-1-amine type compound). For example, certain 5-substituted (Z)-metanicotine-type compounds and certain 6-substituted (Z)-metanicotine-type compounds can be prepared from 5-substituted-3-pyridinecarboxaldehydes and 6-substituted-3-pyridinecarboxaldehydes, respectively. Representative synthetic techniques for (Z)-metanicotine-type compounds are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,919 to Dull et al. the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There are a number of methods by which the (Z)-olefinic isomers of aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds can be synthetically produced. In one approach, the (Z)-isomers of aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds can be prepared by the controlled hydrogenation of the corresponding alkynyl compounds (e.g., a N-methyl-5-(3-pyridyl)-4-butyn-2-amine-type compound) using commercially available Lindlar catalyst (Aldrich Chemical Company) using the methodology set forth in H. Lindlar et al., Org. Syn. 46: 89 (1966). The requisite alkynyl compounds can be prepared by the palladium catalyzed coupling of an aromatic halide, preferably a 3-bromopyridine-type or a 3-iodopyridine-type compound with an alkynyl side chain compound (e.g., an N-methyl-4-pentyn-2-amine-type compound). Typically the methodolgy set forth in L. Bleicher et al., Synlett. 1115 (1995) is used for the mmolpalladium catalyzed coupling of an aryl halide with a monosubstituted alkyne in the presence of copper(I) iodide and triphenylphosphine and potassium carbonate as a base. Alkynyl compounds such as N-methyl-4-pentyn-2-amine can be prepared from commercially available 4-pentyn-2-ol (Aldrich Chemical Company) by treatment with p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in pyridine, followed by reaction of the resulting 4-pentyn-2-ol p-toluenesulfonate with excess methylamine either as a 40% aqueous solution or as a 2.0 M solution in tetrahydrofuran. In some instances it may be necessary to protect the amino functionality of the N-methyl-4-pentyn-2-amine-type compound by treatment with di-tert-butyl dicarbonate to give the tert-butoxycarbonyl protected amine-type compound. Such protected amine compounds may undergo the palladium catalyzed coupling with aryl halides and the subsequent controlled hydrogenation of the resulting alkynyl compound more easily than the unprotected amine compounds. The tert-butoxycarbonyl protecting group can be easily removed using a strong acid such as trifluoroacetic acid to yield the (Z)-olefinic isomers of aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds.
The methods by which aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds of the present invention can be synthetically produced can vary. An olefinic alcohol, such as 4-penten-2-ol, is condensed with an aromatic halide, such as 3-bromopyridine or 3-iodopyridine. Typically, the types of procedures set forth in Frank et al., J. Org. Chem., 43, pp. 2947-2949 (1978) and Malek et al., J. Org. Chem., 47, pp. 5395-5397 (1982) involving a palladium-catalyzed coupling of an olefin and an aromatic halide are used. The olefinic alcohol optionally can be protected as a t-butyldimethylsilyl ether prior to the coupling. Desilylation then produces the olefinic alcohol. The alcohol condensation product then is converted to an amine using the type of procedures set forth in deCosta et al., J. Org. Chem., 35, pp. 4334-4343 (1992).
Typically, the alcohol condensation product is converted to the aryl substituted olefinic amine by activation of the alcohol using methanesulfonyl chloride or p-toluenesulfonyl chloride, followed by mesylate or tosylate displacement using ammonia, or a primary or secondary amine. Thus, when the amine is ammonia, an aryl substituted olefinic primary amine compound is provided; when the amine is a primary amine such as methylamine or cyclobutylamine, an aryl substituted olefinic secondary amine compound is provided; and when the amine is a secondary amine such as dimethylamine or pyrrolidine, an aryl substituted olefinic tertiary amine compound is provided. Other representative olefinic alcohols include 4-penten-1-ol, 5-hexen-2-ol, 5-hexen-3-ol, 3-methyl-3-buten-1-ol, 2-methyl-3-buten-1-ol, 4-methyl-4-penten-1-ol, 4-methyl-4-penten-2-ol, 1-octen-4-ol, 5-methyl-1-hepten-4-ol, 4-methyl-5-hexen-2-ol, 5-methyl-5-hexen-2-ol, 5-hexen-2-ol and 5-methyl-5-hexen-3-ol. Trifluormethyl-substituted olefinic alcohols, such as 1,1,1-trifluoro-4-penten-2-ol, can be prepared from I-ethoxy-2,2,2-trifluoro-ethanol and allyltrimethylsilane using the procedures of Kubota et al., Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 33(10), pp. 1351-1354 (1992), or from trifluoroacetic acid ethyl ester and allyltributylstannane using the procedures of Ishihara et al., Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 34(56), pp. 5777-5780 (1993). Certain olefinic alcohols are optically active, and can be used as enantiomeric mixtures or as pure enantiomers in order to provide the corresponding optically active forms of aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds. When an olefinic allylic alcohol, such as methallyl alcohol, is reacted with an aromatic halide, an aryl substituted olefinic aldehyde is produced; and the resulting aldehyde can be converted to an aryl substituted olefinic amine compound by reductive amination (e.g., by treatment using an alkyl amine and sodium cyanoborohydride). Preferred aromatic halides are 3-bromopyridine-type compounds and 3-iodopyridine-type compounds. Typically, substituent groups of such 3-halopyridine-type compounds are such that those groups can survive contact with those chemicals (e.g., tosylchloride and methylamine) and the reaction conditions experienced during the preparation of the aryl substituted olefinic amine compound. Alternatively, substituents such as xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94NH2 and xe2x80x94SH can be protected as corresponding acyl compounds, or substituents such as xe2x80x94NH2 can be protected as a phthalimide functionality. In the case of a dihaloaromatic, sequential palladium-catalyzed (Heck-type) couplings to two different olefinic side chains are possible.
The manner in which certain aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds possessing a branched side chain, such as (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-isopropoxy-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine, are provided can vary. By using one synthetic approach, the latter compound can be synthesized in a convergent manner, in which the side chain, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine is coupled with the 3-substituted 5-halo-substituted pyridine, 5-bromo-3-isopropoxypyridine, under Heck reaction conditions, followed by removal of the tert-butoxycarbonyl protecting group. Typically, the types of procedures set forth in W. C. Frank et al., J. Org. Chem. 43: 2947 (1978) and N. J. Malek et al., J. Org. Chem. 47: 5395 (1982) involving a palladium-catalyzed coupling of an olefin and an aromatic halide are used. The mmolrequired N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine can be synthesized as follows: (i) Commercially available 4-penten-2-ol (Aldrich Chemical Company, Lancaster Synthesis Inc.) can be treated with p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in pyridine to yield 4-penten-2-ol p-toluenesulfonate, previously described by T. Michel, et al., Liebigs Ann. 11: 1811 (1996). (ii) The resulting tosylate can be heated with 20 molar equivalents of methylamine as a 40% aqueous solution to yield N-methyl-4-penten-2-amine. (iii) The resulting amine, such as previously mentioned by A. Viola et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. (21): 1429 (1984), can be allowed to react with 1.2 molar equivalents of di-tert-butyl dicarbonate in dry tetrahydrofuran to yield the side chain, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine. The halo-substituted pyridine, (e.g., 5-bromo-3-isopropoxypyridine) can be synthesized by two different routes. In one preparation, 3,5-dibromopyridine is heated at 140xc2x0 C. for 14 hours with 2 molar equivalents of potassium isopropoxide in dry isopropanol in the presence of copper powder (5%, w/w of the 3,5-dibromopyridine) in a sealed glass tube to yield 5-bromo-3-isopropoxypyridine. A second preparation of 5-bromo-3-isopropoxypyridine from 5-bromonicotinic acid can be performed as follows: (i) 5-Bromonicotinic acid is converted to 5-bromonicotinamide by treatment with thionyl chloride, followed by reaction of the intermediate acid chloride with aqueous ammonia. (ii) The resulting 5-bromonicotinamide, previously described by C. V. Greco et al., J. Heteocyclic Chem. 7(4): 761 (1970), is subjected to Hofmann degradation by treatment with sodium hydroxide and a 70% solution of calcium hypochlorite. (iii) The resulting 3-amino-5-bromopyridine, previously described by C. V. Greco et al., J. Heteocyclic Chem. 7(4): 761 (1970), can be converted to 5-bromo-3-isopropoxypyridine by diazotization with isoamyl nitrite under acidic conditions, followed by treatment of the intermediate diazonium salt with isopropanol to yield 5-bromo-3-isopropoxypyridine. The palladium-catalyzed coupling of 5-bromo-3-isopropoxypyridine and N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine is carried out in acetonitrile-triethylamine (2:1, v,v) using a catalyst consisting of 1 mole % palladium(II) acetate and 4 mole % tri-o-tolylphosphine. The reaction can be carried out by heating the components at 80xc2x0 C. for 20 hours to yield (4E)-N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-5-(5-isopropoxy-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine. Removal of the tert-butoxycarbonyl protecting group can be accomplished by treatment with 30 molar equivalents of trifluoroacetic acid in anisole at 0xc2x0 C. to afford (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-isopropoxy-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine. A variety of N-methyl-5-(5-alkoxy or 5-aryloxy-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amines are available from 3,5-dibromopyridine using this type of technology (i.e., treatment with sodium or potassium alkoxides or aryloxides and subsequent Heck coupling and deprotection).
The manner in which certain aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds possessing a branched side chain are provided can vary. Using one synthetic approach, a compound such as (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-methoxy-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine can be synthesized by coupling a halo-substituted pyridine, 5-bromo-3-methoxypyridine with an olefin containing a secondary alcohol functionality, 4-penten-2-ol, under Heck reaction conditions; and the resulting pyridyl alcohol intermediate can be converted to its p-toluenesulfonate ester, followed by treatment with methylamine. Typically, the types of procedures set forth in W. C. Frank et al., J. Org. Chem. 43: 2947 (1978) and N. J. Malek et al., J. Org. Chem. 47: 5395 (1982) involving a palladium-catalyzed coupling of an olefin and an aromatic halide are used. The required halo-substituted pyridine, 5-bromo-3-methoxypyridine is synthesized using methodology similar to that described by H. J. den Hertog et al., Recl. Trav. Chim. Pays-Bas 67:377 (1948), namely by heating 3,5-dibromopyridine with 2.5 molar equivalents of sodium methoxide in dry methanol in the presence of copper powder (5%, w/w of the 3,5-dibromopyridine) in a sealed glass tube at 150xc2x0 C. for 14 hours to produce 5-bromo-3-methoxypyridine. The resulting 5-bromo-3-methoxypyridine, previously described by D. L. Comins, et al., J. Org. Chem. 55: 69 (1990), can be coupled with 4-penten-2-ol in acetonitrile-triethylamine (1:1:1, v/v) using a catalyst consisting of 1 mole % palladium(II) acetate and 4 mole % tri-o-tolylphosphine. The reaction is carried out by heating the components in a sealed glass tube at 140xc2x0 C. for 14 hours to yield (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-methoxy-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-ol. The resulting alcohol is treated with 2 molar equivalents of p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in dry pyridine at 0xc2x0 C. to produce (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-methoxy-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-ol p-toluensulfonate. The tosylate intermediate is treated with 120-molar equivalents of methylamine as a 40% aqueous solution, containing a small amount of ethanol as a co-solvent to produce (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-methoxy-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine. When 3,5-dibromopyridine is submitted to Heck coupling with N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine, under conditions described above, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-5-(5-bromo-3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine is produced. This can be coupled in a subsequent Heck reaction with styrene and deprotected (removal of the tert-butoxycarbonyl group), as described previously, to give (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-trans-beta-styrylpyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine. Similar second coupling with ethynylbenzene, and subsequent deprotection, will give (4E)-N-methyl-5-[3-(5-phenylethynylpyridin)yl]-4-penten-2-amine.
The manner in which optically active forms of certain aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds, such as (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine, are provided can vary. In one synthetic approach, the latter type of compound is synthesized by coupling a halo-substituted pyridine, 3-bromopyridine, with an olefin possessing a chiral, secondary alcohol functionality, (2R)-4-penten-2-ol, under Heck reaction conditions. The resulting chiral pyridyl alcohol intermediate, (2R)-(4E)-5-(3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-ol is converted to its corresponding p-toluenesulfonate ester, which is subsequently treated with methylamine, resulting in tosylate displacement with inversion of configuration. Typically, the types of procedures set forth in W. C. Frank et al., J. Org Chem. 43: 2947.(1978) and N. J. Malek et al., J. Org Chem. 47: 5395 (1982) involving a palladium-catalyzed coupling of an aromatic halide and an olefin are used. The chiral side chain, (2R)-4-penten-2-ol can be prepared by treatment of the chiral epoxide, (R)-(+)-propylene oxide (commercially available from Fluka Chemical Company) with vinylmagnesium bromide in tetrahydrofuran at low temperatures (xe2x88x9225 to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C.) using the general synthetic methodology of A. Kalivretenos, J. K. Stille, and L. S. Hegedus, J. Org. Chem. 56: 2883 (1991), to afford (2R)-4-penten-2-ol. The resulting chiral alcohol is subjected to a Heck reaction with 3-bromopyridine in acetonitrile-triethylamine (1:1, v/v) using a catalyst consisting of 1 mole % palladium(II) acetate and 4 mole % tri-o-tolylphosphine. The reaction is done by heating the components at 140xc2x0 C. for 14 hours in a sealed glass tube, to produce the Heck reaction product, (2R)-(4E)-5-(3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-ol. The resulting chiral pyridyl alcohol is treated with 3 molar equivalents of p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in dry pyridine at 0xc2x0 C., to afford the tosylate intermediate. The p-toluenesulfonate ester is heated with 82 molar equivalents of methylamine as a 40% aqueous solution, containing a small amount of ethanol as a co-solvent, to produce (2S)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine.
In a similar manner, the corresponding aryl substituted olefinic amine enantiomer, such as (2R)-(4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-amine, can be synthesized by the Heck coupling of 3-bromopyridine and (2S)-4-penten-2-ol. The resulting intermediate, (2S)-(4E)-5-(3-pyridyl)-4-penten-2-ol, is converted to its p-toluenesulfonate, which is subjected to methylamine displacement. The chiral alcohol, (2S)-4-penten-2-ol, is prepared from (S)-(xe2x88x92)-propylene oxide (commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company) using a procedure analogous to that described for the preparation of (2R)-4-penten-2-ol from (R)-(+)-propylene oxide as reported by A. Kalivretenos, J. K. Stille, and L. S. Hegedus, J. Org. Chem. 56: 2883 (1991).
In another approach to compounds of the present invention, such compounds as (3E)-N-methyl-4-(3-(6-aminopyridin)yl)-3-buten-I1-amine can be prepared by subjecting a 3-halo-substituted pyridine such as 2-amino-5-bromopyridine (Aldrich Chemical Company) to a palladium-catalyzed coupling reaction with an olefin possessing a protected amine functionality, such as N-methyl-N-(3-buten-1-yl)benzamide. Removal of the benzoyl-protecting group from the resulting Heck reaction product can be accomplished by heating with aqueous acid to give (3E)-N-methyl-4-(3-(6-aminopyridin)yl)-3-buten-1-amine. The required olefin, N-methyl-N-(3-buten-1-yl)benzamide, can be prepared by reacting 4-bromo-1-butene with an excess of condensed methylamine in N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of potassium carbonate to give N-methyl-3-buten-1-amine. Treatment of the latter compound with benzoyl chloride in dichloromethane containing triethylamine affords the olefinic side chain, N-methyl-N-(3-buten-1-yl)benzamide.
Compounds of the present invention may contain an azacyclic functionality, such as pyrrolidine or quinuclidine. The methods of synthesis of such compounds may vary. In one method, the Heck reaction can be used for the coupling a vinyl-substituted or allyl-substituted nitrogen heterocycle to a 3-halopyridine. For example, N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-2-allylpyrrolidine and 3-bromopyridine (Aldrich Chemical Company) can be coupled under conditions described by W. C. Frank et al., J. Org. Chem. 43: 2947 (1978) and N. J. Malek et al., J. Org. Chem. 47: 5395 (1982) involving palladium catalysis. Removal of the protecting group, using trifluoroacetic acid, will give 2-(3-(3-pyridyl)-(2E)-propen-1-yl)pyrrolidine. The requisite N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-2-allylpyrrolidine can be prepared from commercially available 2-pyrrolidinemethanol (Aldrich Chemical Company). Treatment of 2-pyrrolidinemethanol with di-tert-butyl dicarbonate results in protection of the amine as its tert-butoxycarbonyl derivative. Subsequent reaction with p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in pyridine, followed by sodium iodide in acetone, gives 2-(iodomethyl)-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)pyrrolidine. This compound can be coupled with vinylmagnesium bromide in the presence of cuprous iodide to give N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-2-allylpyrrolidine. The use of enantiomerically pure 2-pyrrolidinemethanol (both R and S isomers are available from Aldrich Chemical Company) results in the preparation of each enantiomer of N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-2-allylpyrrolidine. Subsequent reactions as outlined above results in the preparation of each enantiomer of 2-(3-(3-pyridyl)-(2E)-propen-1-yl)pyrrolidine. The secondary amino compounds can be N-methylated using aqueous formaldehyde and sodium cyanoborohydride using methodology similar to that described by M. A. Abreo et al., J. Med. Chem. 39:817-825 (1996) to afford each enantiomer of 2-(3-(3-pyridyl)-(2E)-propen-1-yl)-1-methylpyrrolidine.
Similarly, 2-allylquinuclidine can be coupled with 3-bromopyridine, under Heck conditions, to give 2-(3-(3-pyridyl)-(2E)-propen-1-yl)quinuclidine. The required 2-allylquinuclidine can be prepared from 3-quinuclidinone (Aldrich Chemical Company) by alkylation and deoxygenation. Thus, 3-quinuclidinone can be converted into its isopropylimine with isopropylamine and molecular sieves. Treatment of the imine with lithium diisopropylamide and allyl bromide, followed by hydrolysis, gives 2-allyl-3-quinuclidinone. Deoxygenation, by conversion of the ketone into its p-toluenesulfonylhydrazone and reduction with sodium borohydride, gives 2-allylquinuclidine.
Compounds of the present invention may contain a pyrazine or pyridazine ring. Using procedures reported M. Hasegawa, et al. (European Patent Application 561409 A2 921202), 2-methylpyrazine or 3-methylpyridazine (both available from Aldrich Chemical Company) can be condensed with N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-3-aminobutanal to give (4E)-N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-5-(2-pyrazinyl)-4-penten-2-amine and (4E)-N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-5-(3-pyridazinyl)-4-penten-2-amine respectively. Removal of the tert-butoxycarbonyl group with trifluoroacetic acid will produce (4E)-N-methyl-5-(2-pyrazinyl)-4-penten-2-amine and (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-pyridazinyl)-4-penten-2-amine respectively. The requisite N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-3-aminobutanal can be produced from the corresponding alcohol using techniques described by M. Adamczyk and Y. Y. Chen in PCT International Application WO 9212122. The alcohol, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-3-amino-1-butanol, can be made from commercially available 4-hydroxy-2-butanone (Lancaster Synthesis, Inc.) by sequential reductive amination (with methylamine and sodium cyanoborohydride, using chemistry reported by R. F. Borch in Org Syn.52, 124 (1974)) and protection with di-tert-butyl dicarbonate.
The manner in which certain compounds of the present invention are prepared can vary. For example, compounds that possess certain fused-ring heterocycles can be prepared by the Heck reaction. Such compounds can be synthesized by the palladium-catalyzed coupling of a bromo heterocyclic compound, such as 6-bromo-2-methyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine with the previously mentioned olefinic amine side chain, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine. Typically, the types of procedures set forth in W. C. Frank et al., J. Org. Chem. 43: 2947 (1978) and N. J. Malek et al., J. Org. Chem. 47: 5395 (1982) involving a palladium-catalyzed coupling of an olefin and an aromatic halide are used for the coupling reaction. The resulting tert-butoxycarbonyl-protected (Boc-protected) intermediate can be subjected to treatment with a strong acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid to produce (4E)-N-methyl-5-(6-(2-methyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine. The requisite bromo-imidazopyridine, 6-bromo-2-methyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine can be prepared in 82% yield by heating 2,3-diamino-5-bromopyridine with acetic acid in polyphosphoric acid according to the methods described by P. K. Dubey et al., Indian J. Chem. 16B(6):531-533 (1978). 2,3-Diamino-5-bromopyridine can be prepared in 97% yield by heating 2-amino-5-bromo-3-nitropyridine (commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company and Lancaster Synthesis, Inc) with tin(II) chloride dihydrate in boiling ethanol according to the techniques described by S. X. Cai et al., J. Med. Chem. 40(22): 3679-3686 (1997).
In another example, a bromo fused-ring heterocycle, such as 6-bromo-1,3-dioxolo[4,5-b]pyridine can be coupled with the previously mentioned olefinic amine side chain, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine using the Heck reaction. The resulting Boc-protected intermediate can be deprotected with a strong acid such as trifluoroacetic acid to produce (4E)-N-methyl-5-(6-(1,3-dioxolo[4,5-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine. The requisite bromo compound, 6-bromo-1,3-dioxolo[4,5-b]pyridine can be synthesized from 5-bromo-2,3-dihydroxypyridine, also known as 5-bromo-3-hydroxy-2(1H)-pyridinone, via a methylenation procedure using bromochloromethane, in the presence of potassium carbonate and N,N-dimethylformamide according to the methodology of F. Dallacker et al., Z. Naturforsch. 34 b:1729-1736 (1979). 5-Bromo-2,3-dihydroxypyridine can be prepared from furfural (2-furaldehyde, commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company and Lancaster Synthesis, Inc) using the methods described in F. Dallacker et al., Z. Naturforsch. 34 b:1729-1736 (1979). Alternatively, 5-bromo-2,3-dihydroxypyridine can be prepared according to the techniques described in EP 0081745 to D. Rose and N. Maak.
In an another example of a compound that possesses a fused-ring heterocycle, the bromo compound, 7-bromo-2,3-dihydro-1,4-dioxino[2,3-b]pyridine (also known as 7-bromo-5-aza-4-oxachromane) can be condensed with the previously mentioned olefinic amine side chain, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine using the Heck reaction. The resulting Boc-protected compound can be deprotected with strong acid such as trifluoroacetic acid to produce (4E)-N-methyl-5-(7-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-dioxino[2,3-b]pyridin)yl-4-penten-2-amine. The required bromo compound, 7-bromo-2,3-dihydro-1,4-dioxino[2,3-b]pyridine, can be prepared by treating 5-bromo-2,3-dihydroxypyridine with 1,2-dibromoethane and potassium carbonate in N,N-dimethylformamide according to the methodology of F. Dallacker et al., Z. Naturforsch. 34 b:1729-1736 (1979). 5-Bromo-2,3-dihydroxypyridine can be prepared from furfural as described above.
Other polycyclic aromatic compounds of the present invention can be prepared by the Heck reaction. Thus, certain compounds can be synthesized by the palladium-catalyzed coupling of a bromo fused-ring heterocycle, such as 6-bromo-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine-2-thiol with the previously mentioned olefinic amine side chain, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine. The Boc-protected intermediate, resulting from the Heck reaction, can be subjected to treatment with a strong acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid to produce (4E)-N-methyl-5-(6-(2-thio-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine. The requisite bromo compound, 6-bromo-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine-2-thiol can be prepared by treating 6-bromo-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine with sulfur at 230-260xc2x0 C. according to the methods described in Y. M. Yutilov, Khim. Geterotsikl Doedin. 6: 799-804 (1988). 6-Bromo-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine can be obtained from Sigma-Aldrich Chemical Company. Alternatively, 6-bromo-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine can be prepared by treating 2,3-diamino-5-bromopyridine with formic acid in polyphosphoric acid using methodology similar to that described by P. K. Dubey et al., Indian J. Chem. 16B(6):531-533 (1978). 2,3-Diamino-5-bromopyridine can be prepared in 97% yield by heating 2-amino-5-bromo-3-nitropyridine (commercially available from Aldrich Chemical Company and Lancaster Synthesis, Inc) with tin(II) chloride dihydrate in boiling ethanol according to the techniques described by S. X. Cai et al., J. Med. Chem., 40(22): 3679-3686 (1997). Alternatively, 6-bromo-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine-2-thiol can be prepared by heating 2,3-diamino-5-bromopyridine with K+xe2x88x92SCSOEt in aqueous ethanol using methodology similar to that described by T. C. Kuhler et al., J. Med Chem. 38(25): 4906-4916 (1995). 2,3-Diamino-5-bromopyridine can be prepared from 2-amino-5-bromo-3-nitropyridine as described above.
In a related example, 6-bromo-2-phenylmethylthio-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine can be coupled via Heck reaction with the previously mentioned olefinic amine side chain, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine. The resulting Boc-protected intermediate can be subjected to treatment with a strong acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid to produce (4E)-N-methyl-5-(6-(2-phenylmethylthio-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine. The required bromo compound, 6-bromo-2-phenylmethylthio-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine can be prepared by alkylating the previously described 6-bromo-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine-2-thiol with benzyl bromide in the presence of potassium carbonate and N,N-dimethylformamide.
In another example, 6-bromooxazolo[4,5-b]pyridine, when submitted sequentially to palladium catalyzed coupling to N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine and deprotection with trifluoroacetic acid, gives (4E)-N-methyl-5-(6-oxazolo[4,5-b]pyridinyl)-4-penten-2-amine. The requisite 6-bromooxazolo[4,5-b]pyridine can be produced from 2-amino-5-bromo-3-pyridinol by condensation with formic acid or a trialkyl orthoformate, using methodology similar to that of M-C. Viaud et al., Heterocycles 41: 2799-2809 (1995). The use of other carboxylic acids produces 2-substituted-6-bromooxazolo[4,5-b]pyridines, which are also substrates for the Heck reaction. The synthesis of 2-amino-5-bromo-3-pyridinol proceeds from furfurylamine (Aldrich Chemical Company). Thus, 5-bromo-3-pyridinol (produced from furfurylamine according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,946) can be chlorinated, using methods described by V. Koch et al., Synthesis, 499 (1990), to give 2-chloro-5-bromo-3-pyridinol, which in turn can be converted to 2-amino-5-bromo-3-pyridinol by treatment with ammonia.
5-Bromooxazolo[5,4-b]pyridine, isomeric by orientation of ring fusion to the previously described 6-bromooxazolo[4,5-b]pyridine, can also be used in the Heck coupling with N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine. Subsequent removal of the tert-butoxycarbonyl protecting group provides (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-oxazolo[5,4-b]pyridinyl)-4-penten-2-amine. The required 5-bromooxazolo[5,4-b]pyridine is synthesized from 3-amino-5-bromo-2-pyridinol (3-amino-5-bromo-2-pyridone) by the condensation with formic acid (or a derivative thereof) as described above. 3-Amino-5-bromo-2-pyridinol can be made by bromination (using techniques described by T. Batkowski, Rocz. Chem. 41: 729-741 (1967)) and subsequent tin(II) chloride reduction (according to the method described by S. X. Cai et al., J. Med. Chem. 40(22): 3679-3686 (1997)) of commercially available 3-nitro-2-pyridinol (Aldrich Chemical Company).
Other polycyclic aromatic compounds of the present invention can be prepared by the Heck reaction. Thus both 5-bromofuro[2,3-b]pyridine and 5-bromo-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine can undergo palladium catalyzed coupling with the previously described olefinic amine side chain, N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine, to give (4E)-N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-5-(5-furo[2,3-b]pyridinyl)4-penten-2-amine and (4E)-N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-5-(5-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridinyl)-4-penten-2-amine respectively. Subsequent removal of the tert-butoxycarbonyl group with trifluoroacetic acid will provide (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-furo[2,3-b]pyridinyl)-4-penten-2-amine and (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridinyl)-4-penten-2-amine. The requisite 5-bromofuro[2,3-b]pyridine and 5-bromo-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine can be made from 2,3-dihydrofuro[2,3-b]pyridine and 2,3-dihydropyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine respectively, by bromination (bromine and sodium bicarbonate in methanol) and dehydrogenation (2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone), using chemistry described by E. C. Taylor et al., Tetrahedron 43: 5145-5158 (1987). 2,3-Dihydrofuro[2,3-b]pyridine and 2,3-dihydropyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine are, in turn, made from 2-chloropyrimidine (Aldrich Chemical Company), as described by A. E. Frissen et al., Tetrahedron 45: 803-812 (1989), by nucleophilic displacement of the chloride (with the sodium salt of 3-butyn-1-ol or with 4-amino-1-butyne) and subsequent intramolecular Diels-Alder reaction. Using similar chemistry, 2,3-dihydrofuro[2,3-b]pyridine and 2,3-dihydropyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine are also produced from 3-methylthio-1,2,4-triazene (E. C. Taylor et al., Tetrahedron 43: 5145-5158 (1987)), which in turn is made from glyoxal and S-methylthiosemicarbazide (W. Paudler et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem. 7: 767-771 (1970)).
Brominated dihydrofuropyridines, dihydropyrrolopyridines, and dihydropyranopyridines are also substrates for the palladium catalyzed coupling. For instance, both 5-bromo-2,3-dihydrofuro[2,3-b]pyridine and 5-bromo-2,3-dihydropyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine (from bromination of 2,3-dihydrofuro[2,3-b]pyridine and 2,3-dihydropyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine, as described above) can be coupled with the previously mentioned olefinic amine side chain in a Heck process. Subsequent deprotection gives the corresponding (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-(2,3-dihydrofuro[2,3-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine and (4E)-N-methyl-5-(5-(2,3-dihydropyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine. Similar treatment of 6-bromo-2,3-dihydrofuro[3,2-b]pyridine (isomeric at the ring fusion with the [2,3-b] system) will provide (4E)-N-methyl-5-(6-(2,3-dihydrofuro[3,2-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine. The requisite 6-bromo-2,3-dihydrofuro[3,2-b]pyridine can be made from 5-bromo-2-methyl-3-pyridinol by sequential treatment with two equivalents of lithium diisopropylamide (to generate the 2-methylenyl, 3-oxy dianion) and one equivalent of dibromomethane. Alternatively, using chemistry similar to that described by M. U. Koller et al., Synth. Commun. 25: 2963-74 (1995), the silyl-protected pyridinol (5-bromo-2-methyl-3-trimethylsilyloxypyridine) can be treated sequentially with one equivalent of lithium diisopropylamide and an alkyl or aryl aldehyde to produce a 2-(2-(1-alkyl- or 1-aryl-1-hydroxy)ethyl)-5-bromo-3-(trimethylsilyloxy)pyridine. Such materials can be converted, by methods (such as acid catalyzed cyclization or the Williamson synthesis) known to those skilled in the art, into the corresponding cyclic ethers (2-alkyl- or 2-aryl-6-bromo-2,3-dihydrofuro[3,2-b]pyridines. Similar chemistry, in which epoxides (instead of aldehydes) are used in reaction with the pyridylmethyl carbanion, leads to 2-alkyl- and 2-aryl-7-bromo-2,3-dihydropyrano[3,2-b]pyridines. These 2-substituted, brominated dihydrofuro- and dihydropyranopyridines are also substrates for the Heck reaction. For instance, 6-bromo-2,3-dihydro-2-phenylfuro[3,2-b]pyridine can be coupled, in a palladium catalyzed process, with N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-penten-2-amine, and the coupling product treated with trifluoroacetic acid (to remove the tert-butoxycarbonyl group), to give (4E)-N-methyl-5-(6-(2,3-dihydro-2-phenylfuro[3,2-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine.
The 5-bromo-2-methyl-3-pyridinol, required for the syntheses of the brominated dihydrofuro- and dihydropyranopyridines, is produced by standard transformations of commercially available materials. Thus, 2-methylnicotinic acid (Aldrich Chemical Company) can be converted, by sequential treatment with thionyl chloride, bromine, and ammonia (methodology described by C. V. Greco et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem. 7: 761-766 (1970)), into 5-bromo-2-methylnicotinic. Hofmann rearrangement of 5-bromo-2-methylnicotinamide with hypochlorite will give 3-amino-5-bromo-2-methylpyridine, which can be converted to 5-bromo-2-methyl-3-pyridinol by diazotization with sodium nitrite in aqueous sulfuric acid. Alternatively, alanine ethyl ester (Aldrich Chemical Company) is converted (using ethyl formate) into its N-formyl derivative, which is then converted to 5-ethoxy-4-methyloxazole using phosphorous pentoxide (N. Takeo et al., Japan Patent No. 5 45,012,732). Diels-Alder reaction of 5-ethoxy-4-methyloxazole with acrylonitrile gives 5-hydroxy-6-methylnicotinonitrile (T. Yoshikawa et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 13: 873 (1965)), which is converted to 5-amino-2-methyl-3-pyridinol by hydration (nitrileamide) and Hofmann rearrangement (Y. Morisawa et al., Agr. Biol. Chem. 39: 1275-1281 (1975)). The 5-amino-2-methyl-3-pyridinol can then be converted, by diazotization in the presence of cuprous bromide, to the desired 5-bromo-2-methyl-3-pyridinol.
Alternatively, the aryl substituted olefinic amine compounds of the present invention can be prepared by coupling an N-protected aminoaldehyde, such as 4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)pentanal with an aryllithium. The required aldehyde can be prepared according to methodology described by Otsuka et al., J. Am Chem. Soc. 112: 838-845 (1990), starting from commercially available 1,5-dimethyl-2-pyrrolidinone (Aldrich Chemical Company). Thus, heating 1,5-dimethyl-2-pyrrolidinone with 6N hydrochloric acid forms 4-(methylamino)pentanoic acid, which can be readily esterified to ethyl 4-(methylamino)pentanoate. The latter compound can be treated with one equivalent of di-tert-butyl dicarbonate to give ethyl 4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)pentanoate which is then reduced with DIBAL-H to give 4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)pentanal. Reaction of this aldehyde with an aryllithium generates an alcohol, which can subsequently be converted to the N-protected olefinic amine by conversion of the alcohol to the alkyl halide (with, for instance, carbon tetrachloride and triphenylphosphine) and subsequent dehydrohalogenation (with 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene). Removal of the tert-butoxycarbonyl protecting group, with trifluoroacetic acid, affords the desired (E)-5-aryl-4-penten-2-amine. Thus, 3-lithio-5-isopropoxypyridine (from 3-bromo-5-isopropoxypyridine and n-butyllithium) can be condensed with 4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)pentanal to give 1-(3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl)-4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)-1-pentanol, which can subsequently be converted into (4E)-N-methyl-5-(3-(5-isopropoxypyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine.
The R and S enantiomers of 1,5-dimethyl-2-pyrrolidinone can be made from commercially available (R)- and (S)-5-(hydroxymethyl)-2-pyrrolidinone (Aldrich Chemical Company). Thus, reaction of the enantiomerically pure hydroxymethylpyrrolidinone with carbon tetrabromide and triphenylphosphine in acetonitrile gives the corresponding 5-(bromomethyl)-2-pyrrolidinone (Pfaltz et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 79: 961 (1996)), which is reduced to the 5-methylpyrrolidinone by tri-n-butyltin hydride in toluene (Otsuka et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 112: 838 (1990)). Subsequent methylation using sodium hydride and methyl iodide in tetrahydrofuran gives the enantiomerically pure 1,5-dimethyl-2-pyrrolidinone.
The methods by which enantiomerically pure 4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)pentanal is synthesized can vary. Using methodology similar to that reported by Schessinger et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 28: 2083-2086 (1987), either N-methyl-L-alanine or N-methyl-D-alanine (available from Sigma) can be reacted sequentially with lithium aluminum hydride (to give the corresponding N-methylaminopropanols), di-tert-butyl dicarbonate (to protect the amino group), and p-toluenesulfonyl chloride (to esterify the alcohol). The resulting (S)- or (R)-1-p-toluenesulfonyloxy-N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-2-propanamine can be used to alkylate lithium acetylide to give the corresponding (S)- or (R)-N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-4-pentyn-2-amines. These, in turn, can be hydroborated and oxidized, by methods described by H. C. Brown et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 97: 5249 (1975), to give (S)- or (R)-4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)pentanal.
Fused ring heterocycles can also be lithiated and condensed with 4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)pentanal. For example, 6-chloro-2-phenylfuro[3,2-b]pyridine can be treated sequentially with n-butyllithium and with 4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)pentanal to give 1-(6-(2-phenylfuro [3,2-b]pyridin)yl)-4-(N-methyl-N-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino)-1-pentanol. Conversion of the alcohol to the alkyl halide, and subsequent dehydrohalogention and deprotection, gives (4E)-N-methyl-5-(6-(2-phenylfuro[3,2-b]pyridin)yl)-4-penten-2-amine. The requisite 6-chloro-2-phenylfuro[3,2-b]pyridine can be produced, using methodology similar to that described by A. Arcadi et al., Synthesis, 749 (1986), in which 5-chloro-2-iodo-3-pyridinol is reacted with phenylacetylene in the presence of palladium(II) acetate and cuprous iodide. In turn, the 5-chloro-2-iodo-3-pyridinol can be made by iodination of commercially available 5-chloro-3-pyridinol (Aldrich Chemical Company) using methods described by V. Koch et al., Synthesis, 497 (1990).
The present invention relates to a method for providing prevention of a condition or disorder to a subject susceptible to such a condition or disorder, and for providing treatment to a subject suffering therefrom. For example, the method comprises administering to a patient an amount of a compound effective for providing some degree of prevention of the progression of a CNS disorder (i.e., provide protective effects), amelioration of the symptoms of a CNS disorder, and amelioration of the recurrence of a CNS disorder. The method involves administering an effective amount of a compound selected from the general formulae which are set forth hereinbefore. The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition incorporating a compound selected from the general formulae which are set forth hereinbefore. Optically active compounds can be employed as racemic mixtures or as enantiomers. The compounds can be employed in a free base form or in a salt form (e.g., as pharmaceutically acceptable salts). Examples of suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts include inorganic acid addition salts such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, phosphate, and nitrate; organic acid addition salts such as acetate, galactarate, propionate, succinate, lactate, glycolate, malate, tartrate, citrate, maleate, fumarate, methanesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, and ascorbate; salts with acidic amino acid such as aspartate and glutamate; alkali metal salts such as sodium salt and potassium salt; alkaline earth metal salts such as magnesium salt and calcium salt; ammonium salt; organic basic salts such as trimethylamine salt, triethylamine salt, pyridine salt, picoline salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, and N Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine salt; and salts with basic amino acid such as lysine salt and arginine salt. The salts may be in some cases hydrates or ethanol solvates. Representative salts are provided as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,919 to Dull et al., U.S, Pat. No. 5,616,716 to Dull et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,356 to Ruecroft et al.
Compounds of the present invention are useful for treating those types of conditions and disorders for which other types of nicotinic compounds have been proposed as therapeutics. See, for example, Williams et al. DNandP 7(4):205-227 (1994), Arneric et al., CNS Drug Rev. 1(1):1-26 (1995), Arneric et al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 5(1):79-100 (1996), Bencherif et al., JPET 279:1413 (1996), Lippiello et al., JPET 279:1422 (1996), Damaj et al., Neuroscience (1997), Holladay et al., J. Med. Chem 40(28): 4169-4194 (1997), Bannon et al., Science 279: 77-80 (1998), PCT WO 94/08992, PCT WO 96/31475, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,140 to Bencherif et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,919 to Dull et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al. Compounds of the present invention can be used as analgesics, to treat ulcerative colitis, and to treat convulsions such as those that are symptomatic of epilepsy. CNS disorders which can be treated in accordance with the present invention include presenile dementia (early onset Alzheimer""s disease), senile dementia (dementia of the Alzheimer""s type), Parkinsonism including Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s chorea, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, mania, attention deficit disorder, anxiety, dyslexia, schizophrenia and Tourette""s syndrome.
The pharmaceutical composition also can include various other components as additives or adjuncts. Exemplary pharmaceutically acceptable components or adjuncts which are employed in relevant circumstances include antioxidants, free radical scavenging agents, peptides, growth factors, antibiotics, bacteriostatic agents, immunosuppressives, anticoagulants, buffering agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-pyretics, time release binders, anaesthetics, steroids and corticosteroids. Such components can provide additional therapeutic benefit, act to affect the therapeutic action of the pharmaceutical composition, or act towards preventing any potential side effects which may be posed as a result of administration of the pharmaceutical composition. In certain circumstances, a compound of the present invention can be employed as part of a pharmaceutical composition with other compounds intended to prevent or treat a particular disorder.
The manner in which the compounds are administered can vary. The compounds can be administered by inhalation (e.g., in the form of an aerosol either nasally or using delivery articles of the type set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,901 to Brooks et al.); topically (e.g., in lotion form); orally (e.g., in liquid form within a solvent such as an aqueous or non-aqueous liquid, or within a solid carrier); intravenously (e.g., within a dextrose or saline solution); as an infusion or injection (e.g., as a suspension or as an emulsion in a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid or mixture of liquids); intrathecally; intracerebro ventricularly; or transdermally (e.g., using a transdermal patch). Although it is possible to administer the compounds in the form of a bulk active chemical, it is preferred to present each compound in the form of a pharmaceutical composition or formulation for efficient and effective administration. Exemplary methods for administering such compounds will be apparent to the skilled artisan. For example, the compounds can be administered in the form of a tablet, a hard gelatin capsule or as a time release capsule. As another example, the compounds can be delivered transdermally using the types of patch technologies available from Novartis and Alza Corporation. The administration of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be intermittent, or at a gradual, continuous, constant or controlled rate to a warm-blooded animal, (e.g., a mammal such as a mouse, rat, cat, rabbit, dog, pig, cow, or monkey); but advantageously is preferably administered to a human being. In addition, the time of day and the number of times per day that the pharmaceutical formulation is administered can vary. Administration preferably is such that the active ingredients of the pharmaceutical formulation interact with receptor sites within the body of the subject that affect the functioning of the CNS. More specifically, in treating a CNS disorder administration preferably is such so as to optimize the effect upon those relevant receptor subtypes which have an effect upon the functioning of the CNS, while minimizing the effects upon muscle-type receptor subtypes. Other suitable methods for administering the compounds of the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The appropriate dose of the compound is that amount effective to prevent occurrence of the symptoms of the disorder or to treat some symptoms of the disorder from which the patient suffers. By xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctherapeutic amountxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ceffective dosexe2x80x9d is meant that amount sufficient to elicit the desired pharmacological or therapeutic effects, thus resulting in effective prevention or treatment of the disorder. Thus, when treating a CNS disorder, an effective amount of compound is an amount sufficient to pass across the blood-brain barrier of the subject, to bind to relevant receptor sites in the brain of the subject, and to activate relevant nicotinic receptor subtypes (e.g., provide neurotransmitter secretion, thus resulting in effective prevention or treatment of the disorder). Prevention of the disorder is manifested by delaying the onset of the symptoms of the disorder. Treatment of the disorder is manifested by a decrease in the symptoms associated with the disorder or an amelioration of the recurrence of the symptoms of the disorder.
The effective dose can vary, depending upon factors such as the condition of the patient, the severity of the symptoms of the disorder, and the manner in which the pharmaceutical composition is administered. For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount sufficient to activate relevant receptors to effect neurotransmitter (e.g., dopamine) release but the amount should be insufficient to induce effects on skeletal muscles and ganglia to any significant degree. The effective dose of compounds will of course differ from patient to patient but in general includes amounts starting where CNS effects or other desired therapeutic effects occur, but below the amount where muscular effects are observed.
Typically, the effective dose of compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount of less than 5 mg/kg of patient weight. Often, the compounds of the present invention are administered in an amount from less than about 1 mg/kg patient weight, and usually less than about 100 ug/kg of patient weight, but frequently between about 10 ug to less than 100 ug/kg of patient weight, and preferably between about 10 tg to about 50 ug/kg of patient weight. For preferred compounds of the present invention that do not induce effects on muscle type nicotinic receptors at low concentrations, the effective dose is less than 5 mg/kg of patient weight; and often such compounds are administered in an amount from 50 ug to less than 5 mg/kg of patient weight. The foregoing effective doses typically represent that amount administered as a single dose, or as one or more doses administered over a 24 hour period.
For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount of at least about 1, often at least about 10, and frequently at least about 25 ug/24 hr./patient. For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds requires administering the compound which generally does not exceed about 500, often does not exceed about 400, and frequently does not exceed about 300 ug/24 hr./patient. In addition, administration of the effective dose is such that the concentration of the compound within the plasma of the patient normally does not exceed 500 ng/ml, and frequently does not exceed 100 ng/ml.
The compounds useful according to the method of the present invention have the ability to pass across the blood-brain barrier of the patient. As such, such compounds have the ability to enter the central nervous system of the patient. The log P values of typical compounds, which are useful in carrying out the present invention are generally greater than about 0, often are greater than about 0.5, and frequently are greater than about 1. The log P values of such typical compounds generally are less than about 3.5, often are less than about 3, and sometimes are less than about 2.5. Log P values provide a measure of the ability of a compound to pass across a diffusion barrier, such as a biological membrane. See, Hansch, et al., J. Med. Chem. 11:1 (1968).
The compounds useful according to the method of the present invention have the ability to bind to, and in most circumstances, cause activation of, nicotinic cholinergic receptors of the brain of the patient (e.g., such as those receptors that modulate dopamine release). As such, such compounds have the ability to express nicotinic pharmacology, and in particular, to act as nicotinic agonists. The receptor binding constants of typical compounds useful in carrying out the present invention generally exceed about 0.1 nM, often exceed about 1 nM, and frequently exceed about 10 nM. The receptor binding constants of such typical compounds generally are less than about 1 uM, often are less than about 100 nM, and frequently are less than about 50 nM. Receptor binding constants provide a measure of the ability of the compound to bind to half of the relevant receptor sites of certain brain cells of the patient. See, Cheng, et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 22:3099 (1973).
The compounds useful according to the method of the present invention have the ability to demonstrate a nicotinic function by effectively eliciting ion flux through, and/or neurotransmitter secretion from, nerve ending preparations (e.g., thalamic or striatal synaptosomes). As such, such compounds have the ability to cause relevant neurons to become activated, and to release or secrete acetylcholine, dopamine, or other neurotransmitters. Generally, typical compounds useful in carrying out the present invention effectively provide for relevant receptor activation in amounts of at least about 30 percent, often at least about 50 percent, and frequently at least about 75 percent, of that maximally provided by (S)-(xe2x88x92)-nicotine. Generally, typical compounds useful in carrying out the present invention are more potent than (S)-(xe2x88x92)-nicotine in eliciting relevant receptor activation. Generally, typical compounds useful in carrying out the present invention effectively provide for the secretion of dopamine in amounts of at least about 50 percent, often at least about 75 percent, and frequently at least about 100 percent, of that maximally provided by (S)-(xe2x88x92)-nicotine. Certain compounds of the present invention can provide secretion of dopamine in an amount which can exceed that maximally provided by (S)-(xe2x88x92)-nicotine. Generally, typical compounds useful in carrying out the present invention are less potent than (S)-(xe2x88x92)-nicotine in eliciting neurotransmitter secretion, such as dopamine secretion.
The compounds of the present invention, when employed in effective amounts in accordance with the method of the present invention, lack the ability to elicit activation of nicotinic receptors of human muscle to any significant degree. In that regard, the compounds of the present invention demonstrate poor ability to cause isotopic rubidium ion flux through nicotinic receptors in cell preparations expressing muscle-type nicotinic acetylcholine receptors. Thus, such compounds exhibit receptor activation constants or EC50 values (i.e., which provide a measure of the concentration of compound needed to activate half of the relevant receptor sites of the skeletal muscle of a patient) which are extremely high (i.e., greater than about 100 uM). Generally, typical preferred compounds useful in carrying the present invention activate isotopic rubidium ion flux by less than 10 percent, often by less than 5 percent, of that maximally provided by S(xe2x88x92) nicotine.
The compounds of the present invention, when employed in effective amounts in accordance with the method of the present invention, are selective to certain relevant nicotinic receptors, but do not cause significant activation of receptors associated with undesirable side effects. By this is meant that a particular dose of compound resulting in prevention and/or treatment of a CNS disorder, is essentially ineffective in eliciting activation of certain ganglionic-type nicotinic receptors. This selectivity of the compounds of the present invention against those receptors responsible for cardiovascular side effects is demonstrated by a lack of the ability of those compounds to activate nicotinic function of adrenal chromaffin tissue. As such, such compounds have poor ability to cause isotopic rubidium ion flux through nicotinic receptors in cell preparations derived from the adrenal gland. Generally, typical preferred compounds useful in carrying out the present invention activate isotopic rubidium ion flux by less than 10 percent, often by less than 5 percent, of that maximally provided by S(xe2x88x92) nicotine.
Compounds of the present invention, when employed in effective amounts in accordance with the method of the present invention, are effective towards providing some degree of prevention of the progression of CNS disorders, amelioration of the symptoms of CNS disorders, and amelioration to some degree of the recurrence of CNS disorders. However, such effective amounts of those compounds are not sufficient to elicit any appreciable side effects, as is demonstrated by decreased effects on preparations believed to reflect effects on the cardiovascular system, or effects to skeletal muscle. As such, administration of compounds of the present invention provides a therapeutic window in which treatment of certain CNS disorders is provided, and side effects are avoided. That is, an effective dose of a compound of the present invention is sufficient to provide the desired effects upon the CNS, but is insufficient (i.e., is not at a high enough level) to provide undesirable side effects. Preferably, effective administration of a compound of the present invention resulting in treatment of CNS disorders occurs upon administration of less ⅓, frequently less than ⅕, and often less than {fraction (1/10)}, that amount sufficient to cause any side effects to a significant degree. amount sufficient to cause certain side effects to any significant degree.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be employed to prevent or treat certain other conditions, diseases and disorders. Exemplary of such diseases and disorders include inflammatory bowel disease, acute cholangitis, aphteous stomatitis, arthritis (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis and ostearthritis), neurodegenerative diseases, cachexia secondary to infection (e.g., as occurs in AIDS, AIDS related complex and neoplasia), as well as those indications set forth in PCT WO 98/25619. The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be employed in order to ameliorate may of the symptoms associated with those conditions, diseases and disorders. Thus, pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be used in treating genetic diseases and disorders, in treating autoimmune disorders such as lupus, as anti-infectious agents (e.g, for treating bacterial, fungal and viral infections, as well as the effects of other types of toxins such as sepsis), as anti-inflammatory agents (e.g., for treating acute cholangitis, aphteous stomatitis, asthma, and ulcerative colitis), and as inhibitors of cytokines release (e.g., as is desirable in the treatment of cachexia, inflammation, neurodegenerative diseases, viral infection, and neoplasia), The compounds of the present invention can also be used as adjunct therapy in combination with existing therapies in the management of the aforementioned types of diseases and disorders. In such situations, administration preferably is such that the active ingredients of the pharmaceutical formulation act to optimize effects upon abnormal cytokine production, while minimizing effects upon receptor subtypes such as those that are associated with muscle and ganglia. Administration preferably is such that active ingredients interact with regions where cytokine production is affected or occurs. For the treatment of such conditions or disorders, compounds of the present invention are very potent (i.e., affect cytokine production and/or secretion at very low concentrations), and are very efficacious (i.e., significantly inhibit cytokine production and/or secretion to a relatively high degree).
Effective doses for such applications are most preferably at very low concentrations, where maximal effects are observed to occur. Concentrations, determined as the amount of compound per volume of relevant tissue, typically provide a measure of the degree to which that compound affects cytokine production. Typically, the effective dose of compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount of much less than 100 ug/kg of patient weight, and even less than 10 ug/kg of patient weight. The foregoing effective doses typically represent that amount administered as a single dose, or as one or more doses administered over a 24 hour period.
For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds generally requires administering the compound in an amount of at least about 1, often at least about 10, and frequently at least about 25 ug/24 hr./patient. For human patients, the effective dose of typical compounds requires administering the compound which generally does not exceed about 1, often does not exceed about 0.75, often does not exceed about 0.5, frequently does not exceed about 0.25 mg/24 hr. patient. In addition, administration of the effective dose is such that the concentration of the compound within the plasma of the patient normally does not exceed 500 pg/ml, often does not exceed 300 pg/ml, and frequently does not exceed 100 pg/ml. When employed in such a manner, compounds of the present invention are dose dependent, and as such, cause inhibition of cytokine production and/or secretion when employed at low concentrations but do not exhibit those inhibiting effects at higher concentrations. Compounds of the present invention exhibit inhibitory effects upon cytokine production and/or secretion when employed in amounts less than those amounts necessary to elicit activation of relevant nicotinic receptor subtypes to any significant degree.